epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody...39 Phil vs Coder (Ali vs Jordan)
Yeah, I need to get back to dong these....enjoy Note I need suggestions again, but just rap battle suggestions, and no rap battles I've already used but same users are allowed. Battle Beat: no beat, #DealWithIt EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY JPHIL VS CAPTAIN CODER BEGIN Phil verse 1 Why don't you escape this battle like you do with the truth, Because you've got as much chance as beating me as CW. I'm a coding machine, the best this wiki's never seen, While Wachow's your only friend, ain't that right MSV? I smoke, rainbow dope, with my own secret code, Get nigga gangster on your ass, and watch you get Capwned! You're number 2 in this rap, even if its in my name, You try to be a good user when fighting is your only fame! Coder verse 1 Here comes Jordan, stealing Tesla's Coding, And I'll make it worse when your page stops loading. Time to let out all the rage that I'm holding, You winning this is like your page, it's got a problem. At least I don't rage that I'm not on the mods list, While you fought everyone making a blog on why you're pissed. It seems illogical that you fan girl over a fucking elf, You showed us by your coding, shoulda kept it to yourself. While you're not funny and your Codings so bad, Ill have Night kick you back to your Wiki Gazette. You may think I'm too weak, but that is my strategy, While you're editing for Mod, now that it a tragedy. Phil verse 2 Man, you make me mad, but I'm better when I rage! Why do you want to be Chat Mod, when you don't even act your age! Gayyy! I would pass the mic to Tesla, but I'm Not done dissing, You don't even know how to code, so you might as well listen. Coder verse 2 I saw you editing just to be a mod, man what wrong with you? Get the black people against you, have Four put on his kicking shoes. SteelerNation even said you can't possibly win, Before you're mod, I think we'd rather make Lab an Admin! Phil verse 3 So people been talking in chat about your ban, Cause people thought you were Samis, then thought you were Wachow, then thought you were MSV you can't be your own man! You're supposed to code, but you always have a fit! And when it come to your Pheelings, we just don't give a shit! I live your name better, cause you can't win ever, And whenever you try to code, it just comes up as an error. Coder verse 3 "Gree-tings!" is all you say, but you will never last! You're basically Scraw, when he was hated in the past! You don't have a wiki family, no one wants you as their kid, Because your rapping sucks worse than you being mod did! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Phil Coder Category:Blog posts